


That Something Special

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS S7, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew provides a little of his vampyre "wisdom" to the SiTs, late BtVS S7</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday drabble for ladyofthelog

"Oh, you foolish, confused children." Andrew's smile was condescending.

"What?" Rona demanded. "The answer is obviously heart."

Kennedy shook her head. "Nuh-uh. It's courage."

Vi pushed out her bottom lip in deep thought. "I want to change my answer. Is it zippy punning? Is that right?"

Andrew shook his head. "Of course it's not." He glanced through the viewfinder of his videocamera until he found the footage he was looking for and pressed pause. He turned it to the Potentials and gestured at Spike's image. "The answer is that you can always identify a champion by his shiny, shiny hair."


End file.
